Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-4x - 10}{7x + 4} \times \dfrac{1}{3}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{(-4x - 10) \times 1} {(7x + 4) \times 3}$ $k = \dfrac{-4x - 10}{21x + 12}$